


Wings

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Meg, its just fucking weird ok, period blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Meg had a menstruation, Castiel had absolutely no idea what to do with her. The Winchester’s apparently knew - Meg had requested tampons and tequila when Dean did a store run - and after her supplies were returned both Sam and Dean conveniently found a hunt to clear out of the bunker. She was irritable, violent, her mood swings were extreme, Castiel found her in the kitchen crying and eating cereal out of the box sprawled on the floor one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Castiel did not find Meg that difficult to understand as a demon. As a matter of fact, demons were typically quite simple, predictable, even if all you expected from them was chaos, well, there was still predictability in chaos. As things shifted and changed, each of them moving over the lines of their sides fraction by fraction, it got more complicated. But when they both became human at roughly the same time, Castiel found himself utterly and completely lost. Dean would say he didn’t have a paddle, but he didn’t understand what he would need a paddle for. 

Sam and Dean had been willing to bring Meg into the fold, so long as she submitted to the cure and relinquished her demon-hood. Though she was reluctant at first, she eventually rolled her eyes with her usual acerbic snark and bared her neck for treatments. Castiel was still reeling from losing his grace when the Winchester’s stripped Meg of her demon-hood. Saying that matters were difficult was a vast understatement.

Although Castiel was new to being human, Meg took back to being a human like she hadn’t ever been anything else. She relished food and bubble baths and her sexual appetite was exponentially increased. Castiel found that he enjoyed the indulgences of the flesh more as a human as well. Things felt different, though physical stimuli were less intense, it was mentally more stimulating, and there was a sort of focus he wasn’t used to as an angel.

The first time Meg had a menstruation, Castiel had absolutely no idea what to do with her. The Winchester’s apparently knew - Meg had requested tampons and tequila when Dean did a store run - and after her supplies were returned both Sam and Dean conveniently found a hunt to clear out of the bunker. She was irritable, violent, her mood swings were extreme, Castiel found her in the kitchen crying and eating cereal out of the box sprawled on the floor one night. 

He was clueless. Castiel figured that the Sam Winchester approach might be useful, and snagged the young man’s laptop for research. There was an abundance of strange material on the internet. Common consensus seemed to suggest either vacating the area as the Winchesters had, or providing various material comforts to placate. Chocolate was highly suggested, foot massages, alcohol, and sexual gratification. 

It was odd, but Castiel had found himself even more aroused the past week around Meg than he usually was, although he only had about a month as a human to base his comparisons on. Yet she seemed slightly avoidant, secretive almost. They both had their own rooms in the bunker, but they usually slept together in his, whether there was sex involved or not. 

Castiel was not certain how to deal with this. He managed to find chocolate in the bunker, and offered it to her only to have a shoe thrown at him. He bribed her with alcohol, which was successful but led to another crying fit which was highly upsetting because he couldn’t understand what she was saying for how badly she was slurring. Meg wouldn’t let him near her feet. He had tried to be logical, tried to understand the matter, but as soon as he had thought he did something to make Meg feel better, he found her crying or punching something the next minute. 

That was how he had ended up pushing her against the wall and kissing her in a fit of irritated frustration. Meg hardly ever said no to being pushed against the wall. Hands gripped on her hips while she bit his lower lip viciously, he snarled and pushed harder, pressing their bodies together and grinding his erection against her hip. She finally relaxed into it, fingers tugging at his hair and tongue pushing deep into his mouth. Castiel pulled her off the wall and pushed her towards his room, both of them spinning and slamming against the wall and tripping against each other during the short trip. 

Meg was being aggressive, more than usual at least, pulling Castiel’s shirt over his head forcefully and raking her nails down his back leaving trails of an aching burn in their wake and he felt a little blood trickle down the skin of his back. She bit at his neck and pushed him down against the bed, straddling his lap and trying to pin him. Castiel rolled her over and pushed her shirt up over her breasts, bunched under her arms when she kept reaching for him, pulling him down, rubbing against him. 

She squirmed and scowled at him when he started pulling her jeans down, but Castiel was stronger than she was and he knew when she pushed him like this the only way out of it was to push her back. He had to admit to himself, he liked pushing back, he liked the tinge of fervent desperation, feeling the aches she left on his body for days afterward, was fascinated by the way his human body healed bruises and scabs. 

When he stood to discard her clothes, he found himself back in a wrestling match with her, Meg surging up to meet him when he knelt on the bed, knocking him over, legs twisting up around each other and he ended up rolling onto the floor with her. She was wild and lit up like he hadn’t seen her since she was a demon. 

Castiel ended up flipping her over onto her belly to get the advantage, rolling his hips down against the swell of her ass. He still had his pants on. Meg was clawing against the carpet and moaning, pushing back against it. Castiel kneeled on the outsides of her thighs and lifter her up by the hips, spanking her hard a few times till she settled. Hard enough to leave bright red marks on the smooth pale skin of her ass, loud in the quiet bedroom, he spanked her until she whimpered and stopped trying to buck him off.

Pushing back, nudging her legs apart, Castiel trailed his fingers through the slit of her vulva, pausing to study when he found a small thread, but he remembered what this was from his research. Pulling the red stained cotton out and tossing it in a wastebasket nearby, he slid his fingers into her, marveling how hot and slick it was, red seeping dark against the soft pink of her, smearing bright across the pale skin of her thighs when Castiel pulled his fingers out and spread her wider, looking at her, smelling her. It was sharper, a rich deep smell like earth and metal. 

He dipped his head between her legs and licked the length of her folds, lapping at slick skin and delving his tongue into her, holding her still by the hips when she twitched and ground back against him. It was a heady taste, familiar tang, but more intense, metallic. He’d tasted his own blood in his mouth as a human but this was something more, similar but foreign, cream thick and blood rich. 

He hadn’t noticed he was doing it until his pants were halfway down his thighs and he was masturbating eagerly while he ate her out, Meg tilting her hips up and spreading her legs wider, fallen on her chest against the floor and writhing underneath him. He licked into her and laved every fold of her lips, sucking on her clit and rubbing his face against the heat of her body, enthusiastically pleasuring her while he felt her tremble and her muscles started to rhythmically spasm, but he kept licking till he spilled over his hand and his jaw started to ache. 

Meg flopped on her side first, brushing sweaty hair off her forehead and looking thoroughly dazed. Castiel fell back onto his ass and finished removing his pants. He could still taste her thick on his tongue and he hoped she would let him do this again. Meg nudged him with a foot, rolling onto her back and laughing. 

“Well you might not be an angel anymore but you sure earned your red wings.”


End file.
